MiNE
by Nacchan Sakura
Summary: "Berikanlah aku tanda jika memang benar aku ini milikmu." / KageHina


Iris gelapnya membulat seketika.

Tak semudah itu bisa menghindari perasaannya sendiri; ia pikir selama ini, apa yang ia rasakan hanyalah sesuatu yang di salah artikan—mungkin hanya hormonnya yang tak bisa tertahan seiring bertambahnya usia.

Namun membayangkan ada sosok lain di samping manusia itu—di samping lelaki yang ia akui kehebatannya meski ia tidak mau, membuat semuanya seperti tidak berjalan sesuai keinginan—seperti melihat bulan ada di siang hari, matahari tetap bersinar di malam hari, kue menjadi asin, dan mie ramen menjadi manis.

—Melihat ada sosok lain yang menjadi _setter _untuk lelaki tersebut selain dirinya..

...Membuat lelaki itu sungguh kesal tiada dua.

"..Tidak.."

Ia menarik nafas seraya mengepalkan kedua tangannya; menahan emosi di tengah banyaknya manusia.

"—Milikku..."

_**[[Dia milikku.]]**_

.

.

.

_**MiNE**_

_Author_—_**Nacchan Sakura**_

_**Haikyuu **__belongs to __**Haruichi Furudate**_

_**Enjoy!**_

.

.

.

_**[[Suara tawanya dibalas oleh suara tawa lain yang terdengar lebih lembut.]]**_

Entah apa yang ia lakukan; hanya duduk diam di samping lapangan tanpa bisa memegang bola. Kedua iris gelapnya tak mengikuti gerakan pemain lain selain satu pemain dengan nomor punggung sepuluh di belakang bajunya—oh, dan sesekali, ada seseorang yang lain tertangkap tanpa sengaja di pandangannya.

_**[[Mengapa bukan aku yang ada disana?]]**_

Tetesan keringat jatuh dari dahinya—turun melewati sisi wajah dan jatuh ke atas lantai. Rasa sakit yang menusuk di kaki kirinya dikalahkan oleh rasa kesal tanpa alasan; cedera kaki sudah tak menjadi pikiran.

_**[[Aku tak tahu mana yang membuatku lebih kesal.]]**_

Tak bisa bermain di pertandingan penting,

Atau tak bisa bermain di sisi si umpan terkuat?

_**[[...Yang mana?]]**_

Seniornya yang murah senyum tersebut memberikan _high-five_ seraya tertawa riang, bahagia karena berhasil mencetak satu poin di lapangan. Yang menjadi fokus utama lelaki tersebut bukanlah team sekolahnya yang kini bisa mengimbangi lawan; yang menjadi fokusnya adalah bagaimana telapak tangan sang senior yang kini menjadi _setter _menggantikannya bisa bersentuhan dengan telapak tangan si umpan terkuat yang selama ini menjadi pasangannya.

_**[[Aku tak pernah melakukan itu dengan Hinata, ya?]]**_

_**[[Aku bahkan tak pernah menyentuhnya, kecuali di saat kami bertengkar kecil.]]**_

Pikirannya sudah terbawa sampai ke galaxi yang belum ada di dalam penemuan—sampai akhirnya suara peluit panjang membawanya kembali ke bumi yang nyata. Dengan cepat ia kembali memfokuskan pikirannya pada pertandingan; dan melihat bahwa set ke dua sudah dimenangkan oleh team sekolahnya. Suara riang dan juga tepukan tangan mendominasi tempat pertandingan. Beberapa pelukan diberikan, senyuman lebar dan juga tawa lantang menjadi pengiring dari kesunyian—

..Namun hanya dia yang tak berubah dari posisinya.

Tidak bisa, saat ini entah kenapa ia tidak bisa ikut berbahagia. Entah karena kemenangan tersebut bukanlah dibawa dari usahanya—atau karena ia memang sedang memikirkan hal lain yang tak ada sangkut pautnya.

Fokusnya mudah untuk terganggu oleh hal-hal lain yang tak berarti—kali ini, ia memikirkan bagaimana bisa si pendek dengan lompatan tinggi tersebut bisa tetap tersenyum lebar merayakan kemenangan meskipun sang _partner _tak ada di sisinya.

_**[[...Karena ada aku ataupun tidak, tidak ada bedanya, bukan?]]**_

Ia memang raja yang egois dan hobi memerintah.

Ia tak bisa memerintahkan pertandingan untuk berhenti hanya karena ia tidak bisa bermain—

..Namun ia bisa merasa egois karena merasa bahwa yang seharusnya ada di sisi si nomor sepuluh adalah **dirinya.**

Bukan siapapun, bukan _setter _paling hebat sekalipun, bahkan bukan Suga-san sekalipun—

_**[[Dia milikku.]]**_

_**[[Dia milikku seorang.]]**_

.

.

.

"Yo, Kageyama!"

Suara kotak susu yang jatuh dari mesin otomatis sudah tak menjadi tujuan awalnya.

Dengan akting yang baik, ia pura-pura tidak peduli dan membungkuk untuk mengambil susu kotak yang ia pilih dari dalam mesin otomatis—suara langkah kaki kecil yang berlari menghampirinya terdengar semakin mendekat. Meski tak melihat wajahnya, Kageyama Tobio tahu bahwa yang menghampiri saat ini sedang tersenyum lebar, dengan rona penuh kebahagiaan dan juga aura kemenangan di sekelilingnya.

"Kau ini, ya! Kami semua kaget, loh, saat melihat kau tak ada di bangku saat pertandingan selesai. Tadinya kami semua mau melakukan grup pelukan kemenangan! Dan semuanya harus ikut!"

"...Hah, aku tak mau berpelukan diantara keringat."

"Geh! Jahat sekali—Karasuno menang loh, menang! Kau seharusnya senang, apalagi setelah ini, yang akan kita hadapi adalah Aoba Josai—"

_**[[Saat ini aku tidak peduli akan hal itu.]]**_

"—Dan kita akan menghadapi si raja besar itu! Bayangkan, kita akan memukul bola tepat lurus ke wajahnya—"

_**[[—Benar-benar tidak peduli akan hal itu]]**_

"Dan—...hey, Kageyama, kau ini mendengarkan tidak, sih?!"

"..Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Eh?"

"Bagaimana rasanya bermain di lapangan, memenangkan pertandingan—" Kageyama mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap lurus ke arah sang umpan terkuat, "—tanpa aku?"

Semua senyum lebar dan tawa riangnya sirna melihat kilatan kekesalan di iris biru gelap milik sang raja lapangan—Kageyama bahkan memasang wajah yang miskin akan emosi; tak terlihat marah, kesal, ataupun sedih; namun entah kenapa, aura yang sungguh tidak ramah terasa jelas keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Pasti tak ada yang berubah, ya? Ada aku ataupun tidak, toh kalian semua memang kuat.."

"...Kageyama?"

"Aah, bahkan kau bisa memukul operan bola dari Suga-san dengan baik. Kemampuanmu sudah meningkat, ya?"

"Kageyama—"

"—Kau bahkan sudah tidak.."

"_**Membutuhkan aku lagi di sisimu, bukan?"**_

—Ah..

Bahkan kemenangan teamnya sudah tak bisa membuatnya tersenyum kembali.

Hinata terdiam dengan mulut kecilnya yang sedikit terbuka; terlalu terkejut sampai tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Kageyama kembali menundukkan wajahnya dan menghindari tatapan warna oranye dari lelaki di hadapannya—oh, baiklah... ia tidak merasa lebih baik setelah mengeluarkan semua kekesalannya yang terpendam.

Apa yang akan menjadi jawaban dari sang matahari dalam teamnya? 

Mungkin ia akan menjawab 'iya', lalu? Apa ia harus merasa puas karena asumsinya tepat?

Atau mungkin, ia akan menjawab 'tidak'. Lalu? Ia juga tak yakin bahwa ia akan merasa lega mendengar jawaban tersebut.

—_Life is a bitch. _Atau mungkin, memang Kageyama yang bertingkah labil seperti gadis remaja di masa _PMS_-nya.

_**[[Kalau aku tak mau mendengar jawabannya, seharusnya aku tidak bertanya.]]**_

"Kageyama..."

"Ayo kembali ke dalam, semua pasti sudah menunggu."

"Eh? Tunggu—"

"Lupakan saja yang tadi, anggap kita tak pernah melakukan pembicaraan ini."

"Eh? T-tapi—"

"Maaf, aku sedang sedikit kesal tadi, aku—"

"—KAGEYAMA!"

Susu dalam kemasan kotak tersebut jatuh dari genggamannya—lengan kirinya ditarik oleh dua lengan kecil yang memaksanya untuk berbalik. Meskipun enggan, akhirnya dua warna kontras tersebut dapat bertemu dan menatap satu sama lain—meski ada satu titik kecil air yang bersembunyi di sudut mata kedua insan tersebut.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi, sih?! Mana mungkin kami semua tidak membutuhkanmu, kau itu anggota yang hebat, kau tau?! Tentu saja rasanya aneh jika kau tak ada di dalam lapangan!"

_**[[Oh, yang ia pedulikan hanyalah team kebanggaannya.]]**_

"Memang benar, Suga-san juga adalah seorang _setter _yang hebat. Tapi kau juga sama! Jangan membandingkan dirimu dengan Suga-san, kau memiliki kekuatanmu sendiri!"

_**[[Aah, aku tak menyukainya ketika ia membahas setter dari team kami yang satunya lagi.]]**_

"Dan lagi,"

_**[[Aku sudah tak mau mendengar apapun lagi.]]**_

"—Aku merasa begitu hampa ketika kau tidak bermain di sisiku!"

_**[[Ah...**_

_**...Eh?]]**_

Semua pemikiran negatifnya seketika lenyap ketika Hinata tiba-tiba mengenggam tangan kirinya—kedua telapak tangan kecil tersebut sedikit gemetar dan terasa hangat. Wajah serius yang dipaksakan tersebut hanya menahan diri agar tidak menangis—namun warna merah yang ada di sisi wajahnya mengkhianati. Matanya terasa sangat panas saat ini; namun, tak mau sebutirpun air mata ia biarkan mengalir.

"Aku menyukainya. Semua pukulan cepat yang biasanya kita lakukan; kita sudah melakukannya terlalu sering sampai-sampai hal itu menjadi terasa sangat wajar,"

_**[[Ah, iya. Sudah berapa kali kami melakukan hal itu?]]**_

"Dan ketika aku tidak melakukannya hari ini denganmu, entah mengapa... rasanya mengesalkan."

_**[[Kenapa ia mengatakan hal yang ingin aku katakan sedari tadi?]]**_

"Kageyama,"

_**[[Mungkin ia juga memikirkan hal yang sama.]]**_

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Katakan semuanya!"

_**[[Kau itu..]]**_

"...Milikku."

"...Katakan lagi?"

"—KAU ITU MILIKKU, HINATA BODOH!"

"ADUH!" Satu rasa sakit mendarat di kepalanya; pukulan kilat dari telapak tangan Kageyama membuatnya tak bisa merespon lebih cepat. "KENAPA AKU DIPUKUL?!"

"DENGAR. Kau hanya boleh bermain di sisiku, oke? Kalau aku diganti oleh pemain lain, berarti kau juga harus diganti! Aku tak peduli jika ini terdengar egois atau apapun, tapi kau—**kau hanya boleh bermain di sisiku.**"

"Hah—"

"Kau itu milikku dan aku tidak ingin orang lain menggantikan posisiku di sampingmu."

Tepat setelah Kageyama mengatakan kalimat tersebut—keheningan kembali mendominasi di tempat yang tak ada manusia ini; hanya mereka berdua yang berdebat kecil karena hal bodoh yang tak mau diakui secara jujur. Dedaunan yang ditiup angin ataupun susu kotak yang terjatuh ke atas tanah, tak ada yang mereka pedulikan selain keberadaan dari satu sama lain.

"...Aku... milikmu?"

_**[[...Baiklah, mungkin aku mengambil langkah yang salah.]]**_

_**[[Mungkin seharusnya aku tidak mengatakannya sejelas itu.]]**_

"...Ah. M—maksudku—"

"Kageyama!"

Semua alasan yang ia siapkan di dalam otak harus dihapus secara paksa—ketika Hinata menatapnya dengan kedua bola mata besar yang familiar tersebut. Rona tipis di wajah lelaki kecil tersebut membuat Kageyama merasa bahwa beribu alasan kebohongan yang ia siapkan tadi tak perlu digunakan—yang harus ia katakan mulai saat ini adalah hal yang sesungguhnya.

"Kalau memang kau berpikir seperti itu.."

Hinata menarik nafas panjang,

"...Berilah tanda bahwa aku memang milikmu."

_**[[Ah.. lagi-lagi seperti ini.]]**_

_**[[Bocah ini selalu bisa membuat hidupku berjalan tidak sesuai dengan skenario yang ada.]]**_

"...Kau ini bicara apa—"

"Jangan menghindar lagi! Karena aku tak akan membantumu untuk kedua kalinya jika kau merasa kesal lagi, mengerti?" Hinata menatap Kageyama dengan ekspresi penuh kekesalan. "Jadi, cepatlah!"

"..Cepat apa?"  
>"Beri aku tanda!"<p>

Rona merah meledak dan tumpah di atas pipinya—Kageyama mengeluarkan tanda tanya dan tanda seru besar di atas kepalanya.

"Hinata bodoh! Kau mengerti apa maksud dari kata-katamu itu, tidak?!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh, hah?! Tentu saja aku mengerti!"

"La—lalu, kau menyuruh aku melakukannya disini?!"

"Hah? Dimana saja tidak masalah, bukan? Apa kau mau melakukannya di tengah lapangan?"

"TIDAK MUNGKIN! Mana bisa aku melakukan hal _**itu **_di tengah banyak orang?! Kita harus melakukannya di tempat yang sepi!"

"Tempat sepi? Kalau begitu disini tidak apa-apa, bukan?! Dari tadi tidak ada orang, kok!"

_**[[Bocah ini memang betul-betul bodoh.]]**_

"...Baiklah, baiklah! Tapi jangan menyesal, oke? Kau yang memintaku melakukannya!"

"Hah? Kenapa aku harus menyesal? Aku memang memintanya, 'kan!"

"Jangan merengek dan mengatakan 'sakit', kalau begitu!"

"Sakit? Apa yang kau bicarakan, sih—"

Satu telapak tangan menutupi mulutnya—dan tangan yang lain terasa mengenggam pergelangan tangannya dan memaksa agar tubuhnya tak bergerak. Entah sejak kapan tubuhnya sudah tersandar pada tembok yang ada di samping mesin otomatis—dan entah sejak kapan juga, jarak antara Kageyama dan dirinya menjadi semakin kecil.

"—H—hahyama?!" Dengan suara yang tertutupi telapak tangan Kageyama, Hinata tak bisa bereaksi banyak; yang ia sadari selanjutnya hanyalah Kageyama yang mendekatkan wajahnya pada sisi kiri leher Hinata dan menatapnya tajam. Sebuah perintah sunyi untuk 'diam'.

Hinata tak bisa melawan; ia akhirnya diam dan tidak berkata apa-apa. Dan ia sama sekali tidak memiliki petunjuk akan apa yang hendak dilakukan si raja lapangan yang egois ini.

"...Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, oke? Jadi jangan berteriak dan berkata 'sakit'."

Hinata menelan ludah—apa yang akan dilakukan si pemarah ini?

"—!"

Mulutnya yang ditutupi tak bisa mengeluarkan teriakan atau suara apapun; yang ia rasakan selanjutnya ternyata adalah rasa sakit di sisi lehernya. Bukan dari sengatan lebah ataupun bola yang tersasar—tapi dari deretan gigi yang menggigit kulitnya tanpa ampun.

"A—Ha—haheya—"

"Diam. Kau yang memintaku untuk memberimu tanda, bukan?"

Gigitan keras yang ia beri di awal seperti sebuah peringatan; setelah itu, yang Kageyama lakukan benar-benar mengikuti nafsunya semata—baiklah, akal pikirannya sudah diambil alih sepenuhnya. Gigitan kecil berubah menjadi lidah yang ikut bermain; menjilat dan membuat Hinata mengeluarkan lenguhan kecil. Tanpa sadar, wajah Hinata sudah merona dan jantungnya sudah berdebar kencang—mulai terbawa dan _**sedikit **_menikmati dari perlakuan Kageyama yang tanpa dugaan.

"Hya—!" Rasa aneh seperti kupu-kupu yang terbang di dalam tubuhnya terasa ketika satu hisapan terasa di kulitnya; kembali dan terus berulang. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berdua dalam posisi yang sama—dan Kageyama tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia ingin berhenti melakukannya.

_**[[Bagaimana caranya agar aku berhenti?]]**_

Kageyama yakin bahwa apa yang ia lakukan sudah cukup—mungkin sebuah tanda sudah terbentuk saat ini, bukan?

_**[[Tapi aku tak ingin berhenti.]]**_

_**[[Ini adalah apa yang aku inginkan selama ini.]]**_

"Kh—" Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya dengan rapat—Kageyama mengintip dari sudut mata. Raut wajah Hinata saat ini betul-betul memancing semua harapannya; rona merah dan juga wajah yang sudah menyerah tanpa perlawanan—

_**[[...Tidak, tidak. Aku harus berhenti!]]**_

_**[[Bagaimana?]]**_

_**[[bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa berhenti?!]]**_

"...Hi—"

"Hinataaaaaaa!"

Dengan cepat Kageyama menjauh dan berubah dari posisi awalnya; meninggalkan Hinata yang masih bersandar pada tembok seraya mengatur nafasnya; rona merah di wajahnya belum lenyap, dan Kageyama kembali menangkap suara yang sama kini memanggil namanya.

"Kageyamaaa! Hinataaa! Kalian dimana—oh!"

Sosok seniornya yang memiliki kepala tanpa rambut menyambut pemandangan—seringai lebar terpampang ketika ia berjalan menghampiri Kageyama dan Hinata seraya melambaikan tangan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Jangan bilang kalian sedang bertengkar? Daichi-san meminta kita untuk berkumpul." Tanaka kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kaki Kageyama yang dibalut oleh perban. "Bagaimana keadaan kakimu?"

"...Sudah... lebih baik, kurasa."

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu! Kalau begitu, aku tunggu kalian di lapangan, oke? Jangan bertengkar lagi!"

Tanaka kemudian pergi begitu saja—datang dengan cepat dan pergi dengan cepat, kembali meninggalkan Kageyama dan Hinata berdua di tempat yang sunyi. Hinata masih menundukkan wajahnya—tak begitu menyadari dan mempedulikan keberadaan Tanaka beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sisi lehernya masih terasa panas—Hinata kemudian membawa telapak tangannya untuk menyentuh rasa panas tersebut. "Ouch!"

"Kenapa?"

"Sakiit—kau! Kau itu sebenarnya melakukan apa, sih?!"

"...Aku sudah mengatakannya bukan, kau yang meminta. Jadi jangan merengek kesakitan."

"T—tapi, ini tak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan memberi tanda! Y—yang kumaksud memberi tanda itu, seperti bersalaman di hadapan semuanya dan menyatakan diri sebagai _partner _mulai saat ini sampai seterusnya—kau ini memikirkan apa?!"

_**[[Ah.]]**_

_**[[...Seharusnya aku sudah tahu bahwa lelaki ini begitu bodoh dan naif.]]**_

"...Jadi itu yang kau maksud?"

"Tentu saja, Bakageyama! Memangnya **apa **yang kau maksud?!"

"Yang aku maksud adalah," Kageyama menarik lengan Hinata dan membawanya menghadap pada kaca jendela kecil terdekat; memantulkan sosok mereka meski samar-samar. "...Memberikanmu tanda bahwa kau adalah milikku."

Warna biru bercampur merah terlukis sempurna di atas permukaan kulit Hinata yang berwarna kecoklatan—sebuah tanda yang sempurna, sesuai dengan harapan sang raja. Kedua iris oranye tersebut kembali membesar—dan rona merah yang tadi baru saja hilang, kini datang kembali dan hendak mendominasi wajahnya.

"Ap—j-jadi, ini maksudmu sedari tadi?!"

"...Tch, kau itu bodoh atau apa?!"

"Bakageyama—ini memalukan! Uugh, bekas ini akan susah untuk hilang, bukan? Apa yang harus aku lakukan, kalau semua orang melihatnya—"

"Biarkan saja mereka melihat." Kageyama memotong kalimat Hinata, "Biarkan mereka semua tahu.."

—Dan gelapnya warna biru tersebut kembali menutupi cerahnya sinar matahari.

"Bahwa kau adalah milikku."

_**[[Ya, memang itu yang aku inginkan.]]**_

"...Ap—"

"Bukan hanya dalam pertandingan, kau itu milikku setiap saat. Itu yang aku maksud ketika aku mengatakan bahwa kau adalah milikku, mengerti?"

_**[[Aku tak ingin ia diambil oleh siapapun.]]**_

"Eh... EHHH?!"

_**[[Dan aku tak akan memberikannya kesempatan untuk menghindar.]]**_

"Kau adalah milikku."

_**[[Kau adalah milikku, Hinata Shouyou.]]**_

_**[[Sampai kapanpun juga.]]**_

_**[[Kau adalah milikku seorang.]]**_

.

.

.

_**FIN**_

.

.

_**A/N gaje:**_

Woo~ fanfic pertama di fandom ini. please welcome me to your womb—eh, fandom, maksudnya.

Karena awalnya saya nonton Haikyuu karena Hinata mirip sama Sora dari Kingdom hearts, tapi ternyata saya malah keracunan :'(

Maaf kalau fanficnya tidak memuaskan. Ini pemanasan dulu aja ya, huehue~

Yang bersedia memasukkan fanfic ini ke dalam list favorite atau memberikan review, terima kasih banyak~ salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya, warga fandom Haikyuu!

_**With Love,**_

_**Nacchan Sakura.**_

.

.

.

_**OMAKE?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hinata, ada apa dengan lehermu?"

"—EH?! t-ti.. tidak apa-apa, Suga-san! Ini, ini... hanya, um, digigit serangga?"

"...Serangga?"

"I—Iya, serangga! Hahaha.."

"Hmm..." Sugawara menatap sisi leher Hinata dalam-dalam—kemudian satu senyuman kecil terpasang di wajahnya. "Serangga yang posesif, ya?"

"Eh? Maksudnya?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Ayo kembali latihan!"

"Serangga ya, hmm? Aku baru tahu ada serangga yang bisa membuat bekas memar sebesar itu.."

"—Tsukishima, berisik!"

.

.

.

_**FIN. **_


End file.
